<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshots by EternallyEC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169981">Snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC'>EternallyEC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Catorade - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I love these nerds, Incorrect Victorious, Jade also calls everything gay, Jade and Cat don't understand personal space, and Tori complains but secretly loves it, shameless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Cat like to hang out in Tori's room when she's not around and it drives her crazy. Or does it? </p><p>- OR - </p><p>Jade and Cat have no concept of personal space and Tori's Soft for it even though she tries to pretend she isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cat Valentine/Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snapshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is based almost entirely on asks sent into the Incorrect-Victorious Tumblr and their responses to them. I've been obsessed with these particular scenarios since they started and I've wanted to write a fic around them for a while and it finally happened today. Could be more because as much as I love Jori, I am also unbelievably Soft for Catorade. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Tori whined, rolling her eyes as she stopped in the doorway of her room. Folding her arms over her chest, she glared at the two girls on her bed before yelling, “TRINA!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Trina yelled back from her own bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about letting Cat and Jade into my room when I’m at work?” she asked impatiently, more annoyed than ever when neither of her girlfriends seemed to care. Jade was flipping through a magazine Tori was almost certain would probably give her nightmares if she looked at it and Cat was happily cuddled up next to her with a coloring book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I CARE!” Trina yelled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trina didn’t let us in,” Cat giggled, looking up at Tori. “Jade has a key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade has a--” Tori sputtered. “Jade! Where did you get a key to my house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your dad being a cop, your house isn’t very secure,” Jade shrugged, continuing to flip through her magazine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jade sighed heavily, pulling a put-upon expression as she glanced up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just hang out in my room when I’m not here! Or make yourself a key to my house!” Tori exclaimed, her anger fading the longer Jade’s eyes were on her, a knowing smirk playing on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why  not?” Tori sputtered again, groaning as she buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tori, why not?” Cat asked, an expression of genuine puzzlement on her face as she looked up at her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… personal space! Privacy! Does that mean nothing to you guys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Jade answered, going back to her magazine at the exact time Cat answered, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever,” Tori huffed, throwing her hands up in the air and forcing herself in-between the girls on the bed. “I give up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About time,” Jade smirked. “Hey Vega, look at this,” she said, showing her a photo and yep, Tori had been right, that was definitely going to give her nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, you guys? Again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tori</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cat whined, frowning at her from her spot on the floor. “You just ruined our Tik Tok!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I came into my room and ruined your take?” Tori rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cat said sincerely, the sarcasm flying over her head as she looked at Jade. “Do we have to start over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Hey Tori, mind bringing me a sandwich?” she smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do mind! I just got home from work and I just want to hang out with my girlfriends,” she whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come join in the Tik Tok,” Jade smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori tried to resist, she really did, but then Jade gave her that slow, sultry smile that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>made her melt and she couldn’t resist joining in the fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade! Cat!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pouted up at Tori. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we’ve talked about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to take a nap so I’d appreciate it if you could keep it down, Tori,” Cat scolded, snuggling back into Jade’s side and closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard the redhead,” Jade smirked, patting the empty patch of bed beside her, conveniently located near the door. “Get in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell my dad to change the locks,” Tori grumbled, but she couldn’t stop smiling as she hurriedly changed from her uniform into comfy pajamas and crawled into bed. Unable to resist, she kissed Jade’s cheek softly before tucking her head between her neck and shoulder and sighing contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vega? Are you in my house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori smirked, slowly turning the camera around to show off Jade’s bedroom before turning it back to show her wide, satisfied grin. “Yeah! How does it feel being on the other end of an invasion of privacy, Jade?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you feed Pancakes while you’re there? Oh, and can you bring my special scissors home with you? I need them for something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade!” Tori exclaimed, pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I like you being there,” she smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Tori groaned, flopping back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tori?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, can you feed Pancakes? I’m staying over tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori couldn’t fight the grin on her face as she crawled out of bed and went searching for the rabbit food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori couldn’t even be mad when she walked into her room and found Jade and Cat slow-dancing, the song she’d written for them playing softly in the room. Leaning against the doorframe, she pulled out her phone and started recording her girlfriends with a stupidly big grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the song ended, Jade leaned in to kiss Cat before smirking over at Tori. “That was gay,” she commented, voice deadpan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade, you have two girlfriends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? That’s gay too. Are you seriously arguing with me about this right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then get over and be gay with me too,” she giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade smirked as she approached and leaned in, pausing an inch away from her lips as she stared into her eyes. “No homo,” she smirked, kissing her frustrated response right out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JADE!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tori, do you really care that we use your room when you’re not here?” Cat asked one day, a sad, serious look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, kind of? Why do you guys hang out here all the time and where is Jade, anyway?” Tori asked gently, sitting beside the redhead and wrapping an arm around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the bathroom. And well,” she drew the word out before sighing heavily. “My house isn’t so safe and Jade’s is lonely. We like it here because it’s nice and we miss you when you’re not here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww,” Tori whines softly, leaning in to kiss Cat softly. “That’s so sweet,” she sighed, knowing that she couldn’t even pretend to be mad at them anymore, not after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And also your parents have better snacks,” Cat said matter-of-factly, making Tori laugh as the moment was broken. “Funky Nut Blast is not good and it has my brother’s special medicine in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Tori smiled, kissing her forehead. “You and Jade can come over anytime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Cat clapped, bouncing excitedly on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good because I brought you Taco Bell,” Jade smirked from the doorway, pushing her way to sit in the middle of them. “It’s in the kitchen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I love you too,” Tori grinned, pausing to steal a kiss on the way down to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as her girlfriends could drive her crazy, Tori knew she wouldn’t change a thing about their relationship. She couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>